


Sunset Rushes

by Littlelady1971



Series: Sherlock & John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Sherlock and John go for an evening stroll along the banks of the Thames, by the end of the evening it is not just the sunset that is glowing red
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock & John [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sunset Rushes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

Sunset Rushes

Walking along the banks on the Thames and beginning to feel tired, I motioned to Sherlock  
“Let's rest for a while here on this bench?”to my surprise he agreed and there was none of his  
usual sassy remarks about me carrying a few extra pounds these days.....and not being as fit as I  
was in the army.

He just smiled and pointed towards the seat “after you John” , it was a bit of a squeeze on to the  
bench and we were sitting close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from Sherlock's body, I must say it was a welcome relief. from the cold nip in the air. It felt comforting, although I always  
found Sherlock comforting. We sat in silence just admiring the view, the city rose up across the skyline, the familiar buildings like the Chard and “The Gherkin” easily recognisable in the evening sunshine.

After a short while I suddenly noticed Sherlock wasn't has absorbed in the view as myself, his attention seemed to be directly on me? His brilliant blue/grey eyes were dazzling....I met his gaze  
and we both smiled and looked away, we continued to sit in silence soaking in the last of the spring  
sunshine.

“ You never really appreciate how beautiful the city can be, until you stop to admire it “ I spoke quietly. The sun had now started to set and the sky was awash with tones of oranges and yellows, the proverbial picture postcard scene. I had always had a penchant for a sunset and this one was  
glorious, the streams of light seemed to bounce of the ripples of the Thames and blend themselves together creating a romantic glow in rustic tones.....

“Beautiful indeed …..” Sherlock's baritone voice replied. 

I had been so mesmerized by the magnificent sunset I had almost forgotten he was sat beside me. I looked across in his direction to find that instead of admiring the glorious scene before us , he was apparently admiring me !! I began to feel that all familiar butterfly effect deep inside my stomach, my body temperature was rising and worst of all my cheeks were betraying me by turning pink and I was painfully aware Sherlock could see this too. 

Becoming flustered and in a vain attempt to distract from my obvious embarrassment I blurted out the first thoughts that came into my head “ You know, you should be careful were you are looking when you say things like that, people might talk ! “ damn, what was I saying? I desperately started to chew on my bottom lip trying to think of something else to add without digging myself any deeper into the hole I had already made. I couldn't even make eye contact with him.

“they do nothing else.....” he retorted, seemingly not phased by my outburst.

Suddenly, I felt his svelte like hands touch my chin and he was carefully tilting my head upwards  
so our eyes met. His expression was kind but there was something else there as well but my fuddled brain couldn't work it out. He bent down and whispered in my ear 

“Who said I wasn't talking about you?”

Time seemed to stand still, and I had to remember to breathe, had I heard that right? I could feel the rushes inside my body....we sat with our eyes locked in a stare neither of us blinking. I sensed some movement to the side of me and Sherlock's hand appeared, ever so gently he was touching my hand with the tips of his fingers. I was still the object of his gaze,he was studying me like one of his experiments that he couldn't quite fathom out. He was trying to gauge my reaction . I was still feeling nervous and It all seemed a little surreal, I parted my lips about to speak and stopped when I saw the reaction in Sherlock's eyes where his pupils had now fully dilated. He took hold of my hand and raised it towards his face so they were brushing against his luscious lips. Ever so slowly he bent forward until our noses were almost touching. His warm breathe and his familiar aftershave washed over my senses. The fluttering in my stomach only intensified with his every movement. I hardly dare breathe as Sherlock was now delicately stroking my face like I was a treasured possession.

My face was tingling from the feel of his hand.....then as if in slow motion I saw my own hand reach out and stroke his soft brown curly hair …..Oh my lord, what was I doing ? Immediately  
Sherlock's face lit up from my touch ….our breathing was now noticeable heavier and I was trying  
to fight my inner turmoil as I had an uncontrollable urge to lean forward and plant a kiss on those impossible bow shaped lips. Before I could summon up the courage those same lips had decided they could wait not longer and they collided with my own....slightly clumsy but soft and sweet, just as I had imagined. My entire body began to vibrate as if I had been struck by lightening then I relaxed into the kiss , letting Sherlock take the lead and found myself kissing Sherlock Holmes !!

I had never experienced a kiss like that before, I had never been kissed by a man before ! Until Sherlock I had never even thought about a man that way. When the urge to actually breathe became overwhelming we parted away from each other, Looking down I realised he had kept hold of my hand and he had entwined our fingers tightly as if he never wanted to let me go....

“John I, erm I …...”stammered Sherlock. I had never heard him stammer before, he was always so grammatically correct …..he now looked nervous and vulnerable , childlike even. He reminded me  
of the image I had of a young Sherlock , which Mycroft had once described to me, it was making my heart yearn.

I squeezed his hand to reassure him everything was fine. His normal porcelain complexion had  
started to colour up slightly , very slowly he summoned up the courage to speak.....

“John Hamish Watson .I think I love you !”

End of Chapter One


End file.
